Foutu phobie
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Powo est stupide, mais vraiment stupide, et voila qu'elle a fait suite a une conversation un Buny X Caro ! (un vrai résumé ? Ahah va te faire foutre)


_**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, ce sont de bonne copine sur twitter qui dessinent foutrement bien x3**_  
><em><strong>désolé pour les faute, j'ai envoyé le dossier a rane pour qu'elle el corrige mais elle a mi trop de temps x"3 Calli s'impatientait beaucoup xD <strong>_  
><em><strong>ah! Je ne regrette foutrement rien. Love ! 8D<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bonne lecture petit insecte en tissus.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ce soir, était Halloween, la soirée ou tout le monde se déguisait pour frapper au porte et demander des sucreries, une nuit amusante pour certain, et totalement insupportable pour d'autre.<br>Cette nuit était horrible pour Caroline.

La jeune demoiselle venait de terminé de se maquiller, histoire qu'on ne le confonde plus avec un homme, chose qui l'avait énervée au plus haut point, celle-ci ayant faillit tuer la femme qui avait déclarer il y a un moment de ça « il est mignon ce garçon »  
>Elle soupira d'exaspération a ce souvenir et rangea son maquillage dans le placard. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone sonner pendant quelques instant. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et alla dans sa chambre, ou une demoiselle au cheveux brun et avec des oreilles de lapin rose dessinait le Geek d'SLG sur la table ou se trouvait à coté d'elle un ordinateur fermé.<br>Caroline saisit son portable et regarda le message qu'elle venait de recevoir.  
>Son cœur rata un battement.<br>Ces yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et elle se mit a trembler. Elle lâcha le téléphone et tourna la tête vers la lapine.

-CALLIIII ! hurla la dessinatrice en bondissant sur elle.  
>-Aaah !<p>

Calliopse sursauta et à cause de la surprise, elle ratura son dessin. Lorsqu'elle vit cela, elle laissa échapper un petit cris de frustration criant « mon dessin » ! et tourna la tête vers celle qui avait causé l'accident.

-Caro!  
>-Pardon Calli mais mais mais... Commença la brune paniqué.<p>

Sa petite amie arqua un sourcil. Caroline montra son portable qui affichait le message suivant « Il y a un clown au taff, j'espère que tu n'en a pas peur. »

-...ah...  
>-Je veux pas y aller, je veux pas, je veux pas ! dit elle paniqué en sautant dans le lit, se cachant sous les drap.<p>

Calliopse soupira, la situation la faisait rire, bien que ce n'était absolument pas le cas pour la pauvre travailleuse. Foutu phobie et clown à la con !  
>La jolie lapine se leva et se mit devant le lit. Elle sourit et retira le drap, laissant à découvert la jeune fleur terrifiée qui serrait un oreille dans ces bras. Calliopse monta sur le lit puis ce coucha sur elle l'enlaçant, lui caressant les cheveux ou l'épaule, la calmant peu a peu.<p>

-T-tu sais, je peux me faire passer malade et ne pas y aller, ha ha !  
>-Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée.<br>-Mais-mais, je veux p-pas croiser le clown, couina la brune en grimaçant.  
>-ça va aller Caro.<p>

Celle-ci hocha négativement la tête en la serrant fortement.

-hm... Si tu veux je peux t'accompagner pour cette fois.

Elle releva les yeux vers elle, étonnée.

-tu...voudrais faire tout le chemin a pied pour...  
>-m'assurer que tout ce passe bien et te soutenir. Bien sur ma belle.<p>

Les joues de caroline prirent une teinte que Calliopse adorait dont elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser. L'aînée la remercia et l'embrassa passionnément, s'accrochant a elle comme si ça vit en dépendait.

Plusieurs petit baiser se succédèrent avant que caroline ne décide d'embrasser la nuque chaude et douce de son amante, laissant ces mains partir a la découverte de son dos, dessinant du bout des doigt ces fines courbes qu'elle aimait temps.

Calliopse gémit appréciant, se délectant de ce contact et passa ces mains dans sa courte coiffe, les frottant, les humant dont une délicieuse odeur de Lilas en dégageait. Elle embrassa sa tête et gémit à nouveau en sentant des dents mordre délicatement sa peau.

Doucement leur main commencèrent à se perdre sous leurs vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne d'une chose.

-On reprend plus tard ? Proposa Caroline dont la respiration était un brin saccadé.

La cadette acquiesça et les deux jeunes filles se levèrent du lit après un énième baiser.  
>Caroline rangea son téléphone dans son sac, essayant de ne porter attention au message qu'elle n'avait pas supprimer et enfila un blouson noir alors que Calliopse en fit de même qui était de couleur rose.<br>Sur le pas de la porte Caroline recommençait a angoisser. Calliopse la rejoint et prit sa main, apaisant et redonnant le sourire a sa belle compagne avant qu'elles ne quitte la maison refermant la porte d'entrée et se rendirent au travaille de l'aînée tranquillement et d'un pas rassuré.

End

* * *

><p>Je suis stupide, je m'en branle, je vous aime, et a la prochaine xD<br>Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


End file.
